The present invention relates to a device for injecting, in a continuous and homogeneous manner, one or several liquid additives into a main fluid circulating in a conduit.
A problem, both serious and well-known for a very long time, in particular in the oil and related industries as well as the industrial cleaning and the building industries, resides in the great difficulty of injecting a quantity of liquid or semi-liquid additives into a main fluid in a precise and continuous manner.
It is imperative to dosage the additive with precision, i.e. to very precisely control the flow rate, the quantity, and the homogeneity of the performed injections.
This has become so much more important since mathematical models, sensors, operating software and data processing all allow a very high precision to be reached in these operations. Thus, the precision limits are more and more frequently the precision limits imposed by the injection of the additives.